


空无一物

by acute_yuyu



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acute_yuyu/pseuds/acute_yuyu
Summary: 饿，割腿肉，但难吃，很短，更像是脑袋不清醒的胡言乱语，随便看看吧ps.发lofter被屏了两次，虽然很想骂，但想了想还是算了，以后都直接发ao3了，不再使用lofter
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Narukami Yu
Kudos: 4





	空无一物

**Author's Note:**

> 饿，割腿肉，但难吃，很短，更像是脑袋不清醒的胡言乱语，随便看看吧  
> ps.发lofter被屏了两次，虽然很想骂，但想了想还是算了，以后都直接发ao3了，不再使用lofter

有时足立希望自己是一颗蘑菇。

一块腐木，一些水，落地，蔓延，生长，因为是真菌，所以也不需要阳光。

既不用迎合虚伪的人际关系，也不会被成堆的工作压得喘不过气来，只占据一小块阴暗潮湿的角落，稍微汲取一些必要的营养，就能够生生不息。

这样就足够了。

但是到了夏天，一连着就是半个多月的大晴天，太阳毒辣得很，像是要将所有的阴影都斩尽杀绝。

足立厌恶这自以为是的太阳，那光几乎要灼伤了他的视网膜。他在心底叹息，唾弃，却还是不得不装作友善憨厚的样子冲他露出笑容，当太阳回以同样的笑容时，他恶心得差点吐出来。不光是那令人炫目的光，还有装腔作势的自己。

他躲避着那阳光。

他不需要光。

所以当他被太阳捉住时，他第一次有了“死”的念头。

“你的光确实很温暖，但对于我而言只是致命的毒药。”他悲惨地笑着说。

“就不能以毒攻毒吗？”太阳痛苦地皱起眉。

“笨蛋吗？毒蘑菇死了才是造福人类吧？”

“可是……”

没有给烦人的太阳废话的机会，足立凑上前去吻了吻他的唇，再然后狠狠地咬了下去。

两人的唇齿间弥漫着血的咸腥。

看着太阳茫然而不知所措的神情，他轻蔑地笑了：“还没有得到教训么？你不会从我这里得到任何想要的东西的。”

“这里只有憎恶，虚无，以及毒。”

足立指向了自己的心。

“bang～”


End file.
